Endangered Smurf I: Save The Smurfs Campaign
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: Even with all of their enemies dead, the Smurfs have one final foe to defeat. Then their dam near the village failed during a storm and flooded the village, during the chaos outsiders came in and saved the Smurfs and nothing will be the same since.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

**Claimer: I only own characters that are "NOT" in the Smurfs comic, tv series, and movie.**

It wasn't a long time ago when the Smurf's world came crashing down, as a wave of water simply washed over their village after a dam nearby give way all thanks to a Severe Thunderstorm. In the end, the Smurfs were saved but it wasn't because of Magic or Good Luck. Their time is already running out already, even with their enemies long gone their days were still numbered. But how? Just keep reading and find out.

It was three weeks before the disaster happened, Brainy Smurf simply had problems calculating the chances of the dam failing during a storm. The dam looks like crap, it was just a pile of logs piled on top of each other with mud to seal it in place. It was holding back water for agriculture use and for drinking, but it's been aging for who knows how long.

No one thought of the dam would break, as they go on their daily lives right on schedule. Despite the threat of the dam breaking, theirs already another threat set in place which everyone is unaware about. Not even Doctor Smurf or Brainy Smurf could figure it out, here's a hint. There's no children in the Smurf Village, the Smurfs who had been recently created by magic or their ages were "reversed" by magic does not count.

As Brainy did the calculations again, he made a horrifying discovery. He ran out of his mushroom house and began to warn everyone at the top of his lungs, "The dam's ready to smurf!" he screams, "We're in danger, the dam's ready to be smurfed!" Fortunately, nobody listens to him. He's sometimes wrong, but his point of the dam cannot be ignored though.

It wasn't long when Brainy was literally kicked out of the village yet again, this time they kicked him out too hard and he went soaring pass the treeline screaming. As he disappears into the sky, everyone went back to their businesses as usual. The only smurf who took the warning seriously is Papa Smurf, he and Handy Smurf went to the dam to inspect it and found nothing unusual.

"No problems to be noted Papa Smurf," said Handy as he surveys the dam, "I wonder what got Brainy so smurfed?"

"We'll wait until Brainy comes back so he could tell us," said Papa Smurf, "Whatever's got him smurfed, it's not going to be the end of it. Something's going on and I'm determine to find out what it is, we'll make an investigation team to smurf out any clues for a possible disaster." Fortunately for the village, Brainy isn't coming back but it's not going to be the last time they see each other again.

Brainy flew through the air screaming at the top of his lungs. When he opens his eyes and looks down he noticed that he's 200 feet above the forest. His reponse is to scream louder, it wasn't long before Brainy falls back to earth. He landed hard onto the spruce trees, which broke most of his fall, before crashing into the ground knocking him unconscious.

_Two hours later..._

When Brainy came to, he's in a world of hurt, every muscle in his body ached in pain as he tries to move them. As he puts his hands on his face to rub his eyes, he noticed that his glasses are now missing. They weren't far from Brainy, his glasses were somehow undamaged as they lie just a few feet away. Frustrated, he crawls towards them and puts them back on. "Kicked out of the village again," mumbled Brainy as he sat up, "Gotta find a way back home."

When he looked around, Brainy realized that he's in an unfamiliar part of the forest, it had a lot of Spruce trees that stood a hundred feet tall and were wide as mini vans. There wasn't much food or water here as the trees deposit an acid into the soil making them acidic and unable to produce other kinds of plant life.

In other words, it's barren.

"Gotta get home," thought Brainy again, "Oh, I'm so smurfed," When Brainy tries to walk, he yelps in pain as he stood up on his feet. Thinking he's heading in the right direction, Brainy heads off in search of the Smurf Village.

As he walk, Brainy heads deep into the unknown. The fear of bears and wolves keep him on edge, but with the thought that home could be just around the corner encouraged him to press on further.

Brainy has several problems to deal with though, the obvious ones are food and water of course but the more dangerous ones are more deadly. Due to the fact that his small size makes him officially prey, a vulture could pick him up and carry him away to his death, the thought of it makes Brainy shutter.

After hours of walking, Brainy is exhausted and sits down to rest. In the meanwhile, he plays around in the dirt by stirring it with a stick for ten minutes before continue down on his course. In the mist of the pine forest, Brainy looks around to find that there's still nothing here but dead pine needles and female pine cones. All the walking made Brainy hungry yet there's nothing to eat.

With the the thought of food in his mind, Brainy is lucky enough to stumble into a large puddle. He got down to his knees and drank the dirty water until his belly is full and continued walking.

He suddenly begin to think that he was being watched, every time he heard a twig snap Brainy quickly turned around to find that there's nothing there. "My smurf, I guess my mind is playing tricks on me," he thought, "You know what, I'm going to head home tomorrow, I need to take smurf for the night."

Brainy gets next to a tree and makes a shelter out of sticks and pine needle, It was getting dark and Brainy crawls into his makeshift shelter in exhaustion. As he sleeps, he dreams of falling through the sky and slammed face first into the ground.

_Day 2:_

In the middle of the night, Brainy scrambles of of his shelter and vomits on the ground and went through an unbearable diarrhea episode. His stomach was in massive pain, it was an excruciating experience. Without thinking, Brainy crawls back into his shelter in misery and tries his best to sleep through the rest of the night. It turns out that the water he drank earlier was contaminated with bear feces. Nasty.

When the sun came up Brainy crawls out of his shelter and stood up, this time his aches and pains have gone away, as he stood there he tries to figure out which direction he needs to go. Thinking of food, Brainy walks off and almost stepped in his own "mess which reminded him on what happened to him last night. The pain in his stomach is now replaced with hunger, his belly grumbled telling Brainy the distress it's in.

"Smurf," groaned Brainy with his hand on his stomach, "Smurf."

As Brainy walked aimlessly, almost like a zombie, he stumbles upon a bush. This bush towers over him and blocks out the sun, or whatever sun that's available. He stares at the bush for about a minute until something dropped on his head knocking him to his rear. He sees purple flying everywhere as whatever dropped on him landed in front of him. He can't believe his eyes, "Raspberries!" Brainy cried, "They're not Smurf Berries but they're smurfing good, wow they're smurfing huge."

Brainy began to gobble down the raspberry without a second thought. They were so sweet that it almost caused him to puke. Once he's finished, he climbed up the raspberry bush in a desperate effort for more berries. He manage to knock another raspberry down and ate that one up, then he knocked a third berry and finished it off as well. Full and covered in raspberry juice, Brainy simply lie back against a nearby tree and slept there for the rest of the day.

Later, he woke up and was horrified to find that he was covered in ant's probably attracted to the berry juice that was smeared all over Brainy. He burst into panic and desperately tries to brush off the ants as he run around in circles screaming until he finds a puddle of water and jumps into it. Once ant free, he washed off the raspberry juice before breaking camp and heading towards home.

"No more raspberries," thought Brainy as he leaves the bush behind, "No more creepy crawlies too."

_3 days later..._

Brainy had finally admitted to himself that he's totally lost, as he's been walking in circles for days. Only having raspberries as food for the entire time made Brainy really really hungry, just as anything couldn't get worse rain started to pour on top of him. He just sat there underneath a leaf and started crying, after crying for about an hour he woke up thinking it's all over.

As the rain dies down, Brainy gets up and start walking in a random direction and stumbled into a trap. The trap tightened a noose around his foot and a sapling tree flings him up into the air while he screams, the trap banged him against a tree that knocked him out cold. He hangs upside down unconscious and helpless as a large figure came by and pluck him from the trap before carrying him away.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

**Claimer: I only own characters that are "NOT" in the Smurfs comic, tv series, and movie.**

During that thunderstorm, the dam was about to break. It wasn't long before the Smurfs realized what is going on and they quickly ran out of their homes to seek high ground. But it was too late, the dam burst and the whole village flooded. All the smurfs quickly got onto the tops of their houses as some made it on high ground, a few unfortunate smurfs tried their best to swim.

"We're smurfed!" yelled Papa Smurf as he holds for dear life on top of a tree, "How come we haven't listened to Brainy?"

Suddenly, a figure came by and begin to pluck the smurfs from the trees and rooftops one by one. The figure seems driven, Papa Smurf found himself in it's clutches and was tossed into a water tight bag along with other smurfs. Everyone attempts to scramble out of the bag but finds themselves trapped as they were almost crushed by their body weights, once all the smurfs were counted for. The figure placed a capsule into the bag, it released a gas which knocks all the smurfs out unconscious.

_Later that morning..._

The smurfs woke up and found themselves in a gigantic glass case, suspended from the floor on a large table. The place looks high tech, it doesn't look like it's created by magic. The cage has over 100 beds, enough for all the smurfs which they were waking up on. Papa Smurf woke up and all the smurfs turned for him for help, he just simply shook his head and said, "I don't know what to do smurfs."

Some smurfs tried to pound their way out through the glass, but it ends up hurting their fist. In the high tech room, they saw what appears to be a familiar smurf. "Brainy?" wondered Papa Smurf, "That's Brainy over there!"

"Brainy!" cried Smurfette.

Brainy was unconscious and did not move, he was a wreck. His clothes were ripped and his glasses were broken. A human being walked right into the room via automatic doors, he does not look familiar to the smurfs. He wears camouflage clothing including a camouflage helmet, standing 6 feet tall and he has bright green eyes.

He opened Brainy's glass cage and picked him up and then left the room with him, "Chernov!" called the human. Suddenly a smurf came flying into the room on what appears to be a jet pack, the smurf was also wearing camouflaged clothing and his skin was bright green instead of bright blue like other smurfs. His skin matches the human's eyes which is quite frightening.

The smurf and the human spoke to each other in an unintelligible language then the Smurf flies to the Smurf Villagers as the human with Brainy in his hand left the room, the smurf landed on the table and shut off his jet pack causing its propulsion system to retract into the backpack. "You must be the Smurfs my dad saved right?" he asked, without saying smurf.

"What happened?" asked Papa Smurf, "Who are you Smurf, what are you?"

"Name's Chernov and we saved you from the flood," said Chernov, "It was gruesome, but to tell you the truth it was bound to happen."

"Why are we smurfed here?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Simple comrade, we're still in the process on saving your species." said Chernov, "Your days are numbered, your magic is not going to save you as it's now truly dead."

"What are you going to doing with Brainy?" asked Smurfette.

"The smurf with the glasses? He's been in rough quarters that night, he may be smart but I know nerds like him won't last that long with facing physical challenges." explained Chernov, "This is not the Olympic Games, this is an apocalypse. Your apocalyspe."

"So how are you going to smurf us?" asked Papa Smurf as all the smurfs muttered to each other.

"My DNA will save you guys, as I was genetically altered my dad." explained Chernov, "My mom happens to be a regular Smurf, but it's too late for her..."

"Wait, what's wrong with us?" asked Scaredy Smurf.

"Your bodies are going to give out, starting with the oldest." said Chernov, "This means you Grampa Smurf."

Grampa Smurf simply groaned in response.

"I'm going to be heading out now, you just keep this conversation in mind as my dad will explain the rest." said Chernov as he activates his Jet Pack, "I'll see you guys later."

He jumps up into the air and flies out of the room through the large door the human came in and left out of, after it shuts the Smurfs realized they will probably never see home again as it was destroyed in the flood. "We're smurfed," muttered Papa Smurf.

"I heard that!" called Chernov in the other room.

Chernov flew into the room where his father lays Brainy on the table, "The family back at home would wanna hear this Dimitri," he said as he lands on the table.

"Quite so Chernov," said Dimitri as he looks at Brainy with a magnifying glass, "How's the other Smurfs doing?"

"They are scared as predicted," said Chernov, "You think I would really save them?"

"Well, saving them is the fun part." said Dimitri, "The female smurf may be your best bet, in fact she'll be the perfect candidate for the experiment. The cloning process will begin in a week or two and I need to collect 100 samples from her, once I'm done I'll extract samples from the 99 samples from the other male smurfs and you will do your part. You know what I mean?"

"No," said Chernov, Dimitri whispered what he means into his ear, "Oh, that part! But why do you need this smurf?"

"This smurf is in the worst state you can possibly imagine," explained Dimitri, "Just look at him, he's beat up, torn up, and wrecked. I'm going to try to nurse him back to health. He is going to be your partner for a short while, once I'm all done with the smurfs we'll send them back to their village and you will help with the reconstruction. I'll take the 'Donor Conceived' Smurfs somewhere else where they will start another Smurf Colony somewhere out in the forest."

"Do you need the female now?" asked Chernov.

"Yeah, go get her and bring her over there." ordered Dimitri, "Just be careful with her, she's the key to the Smurf's survival."

"Got it dad," said Chernov as he takes off back into the room.

Chernov landed on top of the glass cage of the Smurfs, he pressed some buttons that light up the cage and a force field of electric rings suddenly surrounded Smurfette and it brought her through the glass and sat her on top of the glass cage. "Don't struggle, let me turn it off." said Chernov. He stomped on the glass cage and the rings disappeared freeing Smurfette, Chernov flew around Smurfette and picked her up and carried her off out of the room as he does his best to muffle her screams.

It wasn't long before Chernov come back without her and landed on the table, "What did you take her?" asked Papa Smurf.

"She's the key to your survival as a species," said Chernov, "She won't be harmed but she'll might enjoyed the experience, once my dad is done with her all of you will be next but it would go way faster for you." Chernov took off into the air again and left the room, leaving the smurfs to wonder if they will ever get out alive.

_One week later..._

During their stay, Chernov brought the Smurfs food and water. There were miniature toilets installed which took care of Sanitation, the glass cage was also ventilated to prevent overheating. Chernov suddenly came back with Smurfette in his arms, she was unconscious as Chernov laid her on the table and pressed some transparent buttons that light up on the glass cage. She was then sucked into the cage by some unknown force without the cage opening or closing.

"She's fine, all of you are next." said Chernov, "Let's start with you Papa Smurf."

"You know my name?" asked Papa Smurf as Chernov pressed some buttons.

"I know all of you guys for two months, I was the one who was watching you all this time back at your village." said Chernov as a force field engulfed Papa Smurf and carried him up to the side of the cage, "By the way, Brainy Smurf is still unconscious. Whatever injured him, my dad is doing his best to help him." Chernov flew around Papa Smurf after the force field has been deactivated and Chernov picked him up the same way he picked up Smurfette and carried him off to the other room.

5 minutes later, Chernov returns Papa Smurf and plucks another Smurf and carried him off. "What was it like Papa Smurf?" asked a Smurf.

"They pinned me down and they used some sort of vacuum on me in the particular region," said Papa Smurf, "All you have to smurf is relax, and it was all over in a smurf. I wasn't able to see the whole process as they smurfed off what they're doing with me by covering my eyes and placed a sheet over me."

Suddenly Smurfette came too and and the Smurfs helped her up, "How you doing Smurfette?" asked a Smurf. She simply smiled with droopy eyes and collapsed back onto the ground, "Fine," she muttered.

Every five minutes, Chernov returns a smurf and takes another one in alphabetical order. This went on all day, finally when Chernov returns the last Smurf he simply sighed and said. "Now it's my turn guys, I'll meet up with you all back at your village for now on." He flew out in the door, and they stop seeing him for now.

Brainy begins to wake up, still lying on the table where Dimitri had left him. He was still in horrible pain but he comes too, he was greeted by Chernov. "Brainy, are you ok?" he asked.

"Uh, what happened?" asked Brainy, "Where are my glasses, I can't barely see you."

Chernov hands Brainy a new pair of glasses that looks identical to his destroyed ones, once he puts it on the massive headache from seeing clear vision ensued for a short while before fading away. "Wow, who are you?" asked Brainy, "What are you? Do I know you? What kind of Smurf are you?"

"A genetically modified smurf, my name is Chernov and I know who you are already." explained Chernov, "Do you remember that trap you stumble into where you hang upside down?"

"Yeah, I saw a large figure that smurfed me and then I black out." said Brainy.

"That figure was my father by the way, his name is John Reznov but call him Dimitri if you see him." said Chernov, "Are you feeling ok?"

"No, I'm hungry, also in pain on top of that," began Brainy, "Where am I?"

"Classified Brainy," said Chernov, "We're just glad your ok, you want something to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm starved!" replied Brainy with his tongue sticking out on the side of his mouth.

"Just wait here," said Chernov. His jet pack activated and he took off to the sky, Brainy was amazed at the sight of the technology. Chernov returned with some bread, similar to what the Smurfs make. But when Brainy tried it, he was amazed at how good it taste. "By the way Brainy, you were out for about a week." explained Chernov as Brainy stuffs his face with the bread, "My dad was worried about you, he said you and me could make a great team as we have similar interests."

"Oh," asked Brainy as he finishes off the bread, "What else happened when I'm smurfed."

"You happened to crap yourself almost everyday, it reminds me of changing diapers." said Chernov, "I was the one who manage to take care of you as your down under, we thought you might die because you can't drink so we used a feeding tube for water packed with vitamins and minerals."

"No wonder I'm not thirsty," said Brainy as he gets to his feet.

"Remember the dam at your village, it gave way the same night you got knocked out." said Chernov, "The floods of water had destroyed pretty much everything in the village but my dad manage to save all of your friends before they all drown."

"Oh Smurf," said Brainy in disbelief, "Where are they?"

"In the next room," said Chernov, "But your not going anywhere anytime soon, not just yet."

Suddenly Dimitri came walking into the room and looked down at Brainy, he smiled and said, "Well, our Einstein is awake." Chernov takes off into the air and hovers mid-air next to Dimitri, "Should we put him with the others?"

"Next to them, not with them." said Dimitri, "Glad you awake Brainy, here – allow me." Dimitri picked up Brainy and carried him off to the next room as he sits on his hand, all the smurfs were in shocked at seeing Brainy AOK. "Hey guys!" greeted Brainy.

Dimitri pressed a transparent button on the glass cage and placed his finger on the edge of it, he then pulled out a small separate box out of the glass cage like a dresser drawer and puts Brainy in the box. The box was attach to the glass cage but it separates Brainy from the rest of the Smurfs. "As punishment for kicking Brainy out of your village and ignoring the danger you put yourselves in," announced Dimitri as he seals up Brainy's glass box, "Brainy is going to blabber to you all day and there's nothing you could do about it."

"You can complain if you want but if you get violent I'll shut off the AC in there," added Chernov. He then lands and sit down on the table as Dimitri leaves the room and almost instantly Brainy begins to start yapping away, explaining his experience out in the woods and then began to blabber out random quotes and then random subjects driving the Smurfs insane. Chernov almost laughed as the Smurfs were driven insane, all this went on for hours.

Finally, right before bed time, Dimitri came in and pluck Brainy from his box and pressed the box into the glass case causing it to disappear. "It's not magic by the way," he said as he takes Brainy with him out of the room, Chernov followed Dimitri out the door before it shuts and the lights turned off. All the smurfs tuck themselves into bed and slept comfortably for the rest of the night, relieved that they don't have to listen to Brainy talk all night.

"You know, I wonder what we're going to smurf tomorrow." said Papa Smurf, "What do you think Smurfs?"

All the smurfs just simply muttered at once before they all fall asleep, once they're fully asleep Chernov comes back into the room and pressed a few transparent buttons on the glass cage. After pressing the final button, there was suddenly a flash of light and all the smurfs in the cage are gone. "Thank you Wormhole Technology," said Chernov as he presses a button on a remote control, in a flash of light he vanished as well leaving the room empty.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

**Claimer: I only own characters that are "NOT" in the Smurfs comic, tv series, and movie.**

When morning came around, the smurfs woke up and found themselves staring at the blue sky. One by one, they got up and looked around and found that their back at their village. There was no sign on any flood that happened here, no damage at all, all the mushroom houses seemed to be in perfect shape. Papa Smurf did a head count on all the smurfs, one is not present. Brainy Smurf.

"What's going on here?" asked Papa Smurf, "Where's Brainy, I remembered that building over there was smurfed to shreds."

Everyone ran back to the dam, the heart of the disaster and discovered that the dam had been upgraded. Instead of Rotten Wood and Mud from the Forest Floor the Dam was replaced with Cinder block bricks reinforced with concrete and had been coated a protected paint making it waterproof. Confused as ever, they went back to their ordinary schedule as usual until they could figure what just happened.

Brainy hadn't appeared after two weeks went by, everyone began to miss him. It's been 14 days since they were back and the incident was now a fading memory, it wasn't long before Brainy finally showed up. He just simply walked into the village and head back home, nobody notice until dinner time when Brainy got into a problem with another smurf and then started blabbering.

"Brainy?" wondered a Smurf, "Hey smurfs! Brainy's back."

When everyone gathered, Papa Smurf came through the ground and approached him saying, "Where were you in the past two weeks?"

"I was wondering where you were as well," responded Brainy, "After leaving the lab, I got into a few problems which I can't remembered a smurf and once I smurfed in this morning no one noticed me I'm back till now."

"Where's Chernov?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Gone, his human father also smurfed as well." said Brainy.

After dinner, everyone headed to bed for the night. A loud boom rockets the forest with the fading sound of a miniature size jet engine followed, scaring everybody awake. Including Scardy Smurf who slept with his eyes open for the rest of the night.

The next day, all the smurfs were ready to do their daily routine when a flying creature speeds down on the village and landed on the ground. It was Chernov in his jet pack, all the smurfs gathered around him along with Papa Smurf doing the talking, "My dad has left and he can't take me, we're already done with our business here and your species have been saved." he said, "And now you have to do me a favor."

"And what is it you want?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Actually it's a need," noted Chernov, "I need a place to stay, do you have any vacant houses?"

"You wanna live here?" asked Papa Smurf.

"I'm a Genetically Engineered Smurf who has nothing better to do than..." Chernov's voice trailed off, "You know what, I'll help around the village whenever I can. I pretty much have more skills in whatever. Farming, Logic, Handiness, Cooking, Gardening, you name it I know it."

"All right Chernov, you can smurf here if you like." agreed Papa Smurf, "A vacant house is over there."

"Thanks, comrade," thanked Chernov as he flew to the front door of the vacant house, a regular mushroom house identical to everything else and opened the door and walked inside.

Everyone went back to business as usual, but due to the skills Chernov claimed to have everybody is on edge. "The whole system might collapse," he thought.

Another week went by followed by another, not that many smurfs saw Chernov very much nor they talk to him. The only person who sees him is Brainy since Chernov is the only one who listens to him jabber, when Chernov become more active in the village things became strange.

At first, Chernov was personalizing his new home, he placed a vertical axis wind turbine that is spiral shaped. Everybody like the sight of it, even though they don't have a clue what it's used for. Next he made a garden nearby, a relatively small garden that doesn't get in the way. When the smurfs see him working on it, he had taken off his camouflaged jacket and worked half naked in the garden.

Everybody noticed how skinny he is, normally Smurfs are a little fat but Chernov in question is very lean and you can easily see his ribs. Every morning, around 5AM he works on tending the garden.

For the rest of the day, Chernov helps out with other smurfs around town. Usually doing a better job and tutors them on how to do their job better, to much of some of the smurfs frustration. Brainy doesn't seem to mind another smurf who's smarter than him, but what he doesn't get is how does he "know it all?" When Brainy asked him this Chernov simply says, "Internet, Television, Books, whatever that has knowledge in it."

On the weekends, Chernov takes to the skies in his jet pack and doesn't return till evening. Nobody knew why until one day he pulled out what appears to be... a shotgun?

"To the hunt, to the hunt! A hunting we must go!" he said in a tune and the whistled, "A hunting we must go!"

He shot up into the air and flew away in a sonic boom, the boom shook the smurfs houses and caused a lot of things to rattle but nothing was damaged. An hour later, they heard gunfire and Chernov came flying back with a dead rabbit in its arms. "We're eating good tonight." he yelled. The rabbit happened to be already gutted and skinned, he was butchering it and taking chunks of meat back into his house.

Jokey tried to play a prank on him by his usual Exploding Yellow Present with Orange ribbons on it trick, it didn't work. Smurfs looked on as Chernov opened the box then quickly inserted Jokey's head in it before taking cover. A fraction of a second later, it explodes causing Jokey's face to become covered in soot. "Surprise! You've just been Smurfed!" cried Chernov, everyone who's watching was laughing so hard that by the time they calm down Chernov already left the scene.

Ever since that day, Jokey tries his best to prank Chernov but it always fails miserably. Only to be turned against him in the last minute, after a gazillion tries Jokey never played a prank on Chernov again.

Another incident with another smurf was Chernov happened to agree with a a challenge to Tuffy Smurf, with one single blow to the jaw Chernov managed to knock him out without much effort. Then Hefty Smurf tried to challenge Chernov in a fight, despite being beaten up to a pulp his martial arts skills combined with his genetic engineered reflexes made him the victor. It wasn't long before the Smurfs began to think that Chernov can beat them at their own game.

Despite the setbacks, Chernov managed to help out with others a lot. With a syringe, he managed to inject a serum into Sneezy Smurfs arm and it cured his cold. Next he gave Medical advice to Nurse Smurf about doing massive surgeries, then Cooking Tips to Chef Smurf. All seemed well and good until Nosy Smurf tried to see what he does in his home that night by looking through an open window.

He was whacked with some sort of object through the slightly open window and Chernov came out with an Assault Rifle, an AK 47. Fearing for his life Nosy tried to run away but Chernov managed to pin him to the ground and drags him to a tree where he uses duck tape to tape him onto the tree and simply left him there, Nosy never peeped into Chernov's window again.

All the smurf's seemed to be beaten to it, Chernov does a better job than them and it threatened to cause the village's economic system to collapse. But luckily for them, Chernov spends most of his time outside of town and talking to Brainy on his free time. It wasn't long before Chernov placed a post up in the center of the village, it was a map of the entire region with their town marked in a particular area near the shore.

After all this time, it wasn't long before Chernov is soon respected. Flying Smurf, a.k.a Aviator, happened to be flying his wooden airplane and it suddenly burst into flames. As his plane burns in the sky, he flew into the village causing everyone to gasped into fear. Just a 100 feet about the ground he bailed out right before the airplane crashes into a tree.

Aviator falls to the ground screaming for his life, Chernov soon acted and managed to climb up a building and jumped off of it catching Aviator in the process. When the smurfs hit the ground, Chernov get's Aviator to his feet and Aviator hugged Chernov tightly. "Thank you!" cried Aviator, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Next time, bring a parachute." advised Chernov, "Let's get you to Nurse Smurf to get you checked out just in case."

After Chernov took Aviator to the Village Clinic, he and Handy help salvage what's left of the plane. "It's made out of wood, which is horrifying" pinpointed Chernov, "He forgot to put oil in the engine causing it to become shot and it somehow set the Wooden body of the plane on fire."

"You worked on Planes before?" asked Handy.

"A friend died flying one," said Chernov, "He killed himself before he crashed landed so he won't burn to death, it was gruesome 4th degree burns."

After that day, everyone finally accepted Chernov as part of the village community. But he rarely participate as he lives off the land and wasn't much use on some occasion. It's seems however, he attracted unwanted attention.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

**Claimer: I only own characters that are "NOT" in the Smurfs comic, tv series, and movie.**

Gargamel and his cat, Azrael were thought to be dead. But he was still alive after being sucked into a Sink Hole created by the smurfs, as he stumbles out of his almost muddy grave he yelled out the famous line, "I HATE THOSE SMURFS!" A tree branch landed on him and knocked him back to the ground, Azrael simply walked back home without him.

After walking in circles for an hour, he managed to find home with Azrael sitting on the front door. After getting clean and dressed in a new rope, he simply called it quits. "I give up," he says to himself, "There's no way I'm going to find those blasted smurfs! NO WAY!"

"Meow," meowed Azael.

"Oh shut up you dumb cat, like when do you ever..." Something caught his eye out the window, Gargamel looked out and saw a smurf walking along the forest path outside his home. "Well, let's give it one more shot." he mumbled as he retrieves a Butterfly Net, a particular large net with a long handle. He stepped outside and hide behind some foliage before ambushing the smurf, he successfully trapping the smurf.

"Success, best do this quick." he cheered as he takes the captured smurf into his house. He placed the smurf into a cage and decides to make his gold, as Gargamel prepare the experiment he looked back at the smurf and noticed something's wrong. The smurf has his hand on his left shoulder wheezing heavily, Gargamel simply ignored him and continue preparing the Chrysopoeia potion and then it happened.

The smurf clutched his chest and began to experience spasms, he dropped to the floor of the cage and thrashed his legs around awhile screaming in pain. Gargamel and Azrael simply watched as the Smurf lets out one final spasm before he lie still, eerie still. "What the?" wondered Gargamel as he opened the cage and take out the smurf to examine it, "He's dead."

Gargamel was unable to find a pulse, it doesn't even matter if he's alive or dead. He tossed the dead smurf into his pot and stirred the mixture with a long wooden spoon, then almost instantly the mixture turned into gold. "Finally I done it!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, "I've created gold! Wait a minute..."

He created gold alright, but he hadn't anticipated that the gold will be in one solid mass that takes up the inside of the pot. Since the mouth of the pot is smaller than the middle, the gold is impossible to remove. On top of that, the wooden spoon is stuck within the gold mass.

"Ugh, how come I've never thought of that would happen." thought Gargamel, "I'll come back to this later, I've gotta see where that smurf came from."

He left the pot as it is and Gargamel walked outside and managed to find the smurf's tracks, as he follows them he suddenly thought that some smurfs could have tried to save the smurf he captured already. Probably right before he dumped the smurf into the pot, he shakes the thought out of his head. It didn't take long to track down the smurf's starting point, he couldn't believe his luck.

"The smurf village," said Gargamel to himself, "This close to my home?"

He watched as the smurfs do their daily business, then he runs home to grab the butterfly net and sit back till night. Gargamel dropped a smoke bomb into the village and everyone scrambled out of their mushroom houses as the evil wizard traps several of them and placed them in a sack. When the sack is full, Gargamel simply ran off after stepping on a smurf in the process.

Once he's back home, Gargamel empties the bag of smurfs into a cage and seals it. He was stunned to find that most of the smurfs he caught were smurflings and some were female, it wasn't long before they started jabbering and crying so much that Gargamel pounded on the cage shutting them up. An adult smurf stood up and said, "What do you want from us?" he asked.

"Simple, I'm going to... oh wait I already did that." said Gargamel.

"Please, I don't know you for smurfing out loud." cried the smurf.

"You know where's Papa Smurf is?" asked Gargamel.

"I don't know, I don't know who he is." cried the smurf again, "I don't know who my parents are, I don't know the human who brought us to the world.

With the smurflings jabbering so much, Gargamel got out another cage and removed the adult smurf from the cage and putted him in that one then place the smurfling's cage in the cabinet and closed it. "I knew something was up," said Gargamel as he stares out the window, "I'll deal with you later, maybe I could find this human who created you." Gargamel picked up the cage and placed it in a separate cabinet an closed it.

_The next morning..._

Chernov flies around, searching for his next meal. His craving for meat drives him farther into the forest looking for more animals to kill and take home, he stops to rest on a branch as he eats some of the last food he had. "What is that?" asked Chernov. He suddenly saw what appears to be a building, a house, Chernov's curiosity drives him to go investigate. He climbs down the tree and shut off his jet pack, making the rockets and wings retract into the backpack.

He went just about a foot before being ambushed, by a large figure. It was Gargamel, beating Chernov with a rock until he's weak enough to be able to handle. "Oh sh#t!" cried Chernov as he coughs up blood onto the ground. Gargamel picks up Chernov and carries him to the house and tossed him onto the kitchen table. Realizing he is in the house and the owner is before him, Chernov simply says, "Gargamel."

"Yes it is me, the evil wizard." said Gargamel, "And you don't seemed to any ordinary Smurf are you?"

Chernov sits up despite the massive pain in the side of his chest, he realized that one of his ribs is broken. "Why?" he asked.

"Simply by, what's your purpose here?" he asked.

"My dad created me using his DNA and Smurf DNA, my mom happened to die after giving birth to me," said Chernov as he struggles to breath, "He wanted to save the smurfs by mass reproducing them in large numbers, I know you because the female my dad used is Smurfette who was talking about you."

"Smurfette?" asked Gargamel.

"She's the only female we could find, using multiple samples taken from her and samples taken from 100 different smurfs we managed to incubate 'their children' in Cloning Vats before we released them in separate chosen locations." explained Chernov with his arm on his broken rib, "There's one Smurf village nearby, did you find it."

"Yes, I did." said Gargamel as he opened up the two cabinets and slammed the cages of the Smurflings and the Adult Smurf, "And this is what I found."

"Help us!" cried a smurfling.

"Smurf and Smurflings, the evil wizard who captured you is your Grandfather." said Chernov, "And I'm your Brother – In – Law as my dad who brought me to the world brought you to the world by mixing your parent's DNA together and placed you in cloning vats. So that makes my dad your Father – In – Law."

"Who is your dad?" asked Gargamel.

"Me!" said a voice.

Suddenly, Gargamel was knocked to the ground and Dimitri aimed a Hunting Rifle at him. "John Reznov's the name, just call me Dimitri." he said.

"What's going on here?" asked Gargamel again.

"I've mass reproduced the Smurf race and now you want to kill them so you could eat them and turned them into gold?" asked Dimitri, "I'll tell you the whole story once we get back to the smurf village, the one you've been trying to figure out where it is for all this time."

_Hours later..._

Back at the Smurf Village, the original smurf village, Chernov simply flew in gasping for air. All the smurfs stop what they're doing as they surround Chernov to try to help him, "Broken rib, Gargamel, dad is bringing him here." he said before coughing up blood onto the ground. Dimitri came walking in with a tied up Gargamel in his hand and a rifle in the other, he simply dropped Gargamel on the ground and removed the bag that is covering his head.

All the smurfs gasped, "Why did you smurfed him here?" asked Papa Smurf.

"You wanna know how what I did to save your species, it's best to him here since he has the most important part to play." said Dimitri as Azrael comes walking in with smurfs following him. Soon more smurfs arrived surrounding the original 100 smurfs, a thousand shown up.

"It all started months ago," said Dimitri as he sits on a folding chair as Chernov flies and sits on his lap, "I was researching your kind, I've heard about you ever since I was four years old and believed it was a myth. That's when I looked down from the sky and found this Smurf Village, I managed to pinpoint the coordinates of this village and I set up a Lab just a few miles away from here.

"Chernov was my first experiment, a Genetically Engineered Smurf with Human and Smurf DNA. It was science, pure science with no magic involved. The mother sadly died from giving birth to him but he developed quickly and I downloaded information into his brain using a supercomputer, I soon realized that your kind was critically endangered do you your numbers. Just one female, that one female that is crucial for it to all happen."

"If Gargamel hadn't created Smurfette, all of you would have died from old age and never reproduce another generation. Your species would be extinct long Gargamel is dead, thus it is a victory to destroy you by just leaving you alone."

"Damn my backfired plans," muttered Gargamel.

"The dam wasn't called for, I hadn't anticipated a flood to happen so I acted fast by saving you all." continued Dimitri, "Brainy's misadventure was also unexpected, seeing how valuable to you guys even though you think he's useless. As I nurse Brainy back to health, I of course was taking samples from Smurfette. But realizing I don't have that much time, I removed one of her reproduction organs and placed it in a special gizmo as I used the 100 smurf samples to make the thousand smurfs that are now surrounding the village."

"Of course, I knew who the grandfather is and I knew he would try to kill his grandchildren. In fact I knew that was going to happen, but I don't know where he lives. So of course, I placed a Smurf Village in his last known location. A sink hole, which is not that far from his home. When I saw the mushroom cloud, I immediately acted and come in to safe the day and now I'm here telling you this story."

"I'm not done though, of course the smurfs were simple to make but there were errors in the process on bringing them to the world. One is that some of them are smurflings, which is sort of appropriate but some of those smurfs seemed to have traits shared from their two parents This means Smurfette and the 100 smurfs that had the children which they are surrounding the village."

"Of course, there is 99 Male smurfs so Chernov stepped in and produce the last batch of children. Luckily they are not green and they're somewhere around here, so in other words it's best to leave it at that for now."

"How many Smurf villages are there now?" asked Brainy.

"11, and that number will rise until they all become one single unified village. No wait, city or country." explained Dimitri, "The reason why I kept Brainy the longest is because I have an interest in him, he is my most favorite smurf in this village which inspired me to create an artificial smurf just to remind me that my family... is a whole lot worst than him and Chernov could do a better job on yapping."

"The 1000 smurfs laughed hard for a short while, the original smurfs just looked at each other in confusion just before Dimitri continues. "Once Brainy is nursed back to health, I tried to figure out what to do with him for awhile before letting him go. I have him try to escape the lab and have Chernov outsmart him, then finally I let him go and he came back here."

"I honestly wanted to take him home with me, but as much as I love to I simply can't take him with me as that's kidnapping and somebody as to annoy you guys so he stays here."

Gargamel chuckled after hearing that, then finally Dimitri got up as Chernov flies to the ground and said to him. "Don't bother eating them, they taste horrible as in. They taste like Rotten Smurf Berries smeared with dog poo. I know that as a fact as I met some locals who tried to eat them and they simply hurled. And now, you must go back."

Dimitri placed the bag over Gragamel's head again and knocked him out with the butt of his rifle, knocking him out cold and the smurfs make way for Dimitri as he drags Gargamel back to his house. Azrael drops off the smurfs on his back before following Dimitri, all the 1000 smurfs simply head back to their homes leaving the original smurfs to wonder is they could do something different.

"Well, now what?" asked Brainy. Everyone looked at Chernov who was trying to crawl towards Dimitri's direction, luckily Dimitri ran back and picked him up saying, "You really thought I'm going to leave you?"

"Uh.." muttered Chernov, "I don't know."

"That's my boy all right." commented Dimitri, "Let's get your rib fix after I drop of Gargamel okay?"

Before they left, Brainy ran up to him and said, "How old are you John?"

"I'm 16 years old," he said, "I'm still a kid in human years by the way, but that doesn't stop me from anything." After they all left, the smurfs head back to their homes and stayed there for the rest of the day. Thinking about what would happened to them in the long term, Brainy was the last to leave. He took off his glasses to clean it and put them back on saying, "I knew I'm the greatest, thank you Reznov."

"I heard that!" echoed Dimitri's voice through the air, "Your welcome!"

Brainy's eyes went big as he quickly rushed back home, for now everyone's lives will never be the same again.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

**Claimer: I only own characters that are "NOT" in the Smurfs comic, tv series, and movie.**

_One week later..._

Chernov gotten his rib stapled back in place, he and Brainy took a walk down a forest path as they chat. "You know your dad wasn't clear of his story on some smurfs," said Brainy, "Like how did he repaired the smurf village?"

"Someone did it, can't say who." answered Chernov, "What matters is Gargamel isn't going to destroy it anytime soon."

"What about this cloning smurf?"

"Well, it took weeks for dad to finally make all the 1000 smurfs," said Chernov, "He decided to keep it as it is for the time being and move on elsewhere."

"We do have another female smurf we could spare, Sassette." said Brainy.

"Too late for that now," said Chernov, "You know what, I always wanted to do this ever since the day I met you."

"What?" asked Brainy.

That's when Chernov quickly grabbed Brainy's glass and yank them off his face, "Yoink, got your glasses!" he said and took off running.

"Hey!" cried Brainy, "Give that back!"

"You gotta catch me first." said Chernov.

Brainy took off after him but ends up slamming into a tree, after he gets back up he noticed that Chernov is gone. "Where are you!" asked Brainy. Then suddenly, Chernov jumped on Brainy's back and pinned him to the ground, "Your too easy Brainy Smurf," he says as he place the glasses back on Brainy's face, "I see why my dad liked you."

Chernov helped Brainy up and they turned around for home, as they walked they continued chatting like nothing even happened.

"You really think that Gargamel would really try to eat the smurfs?" asked Brainy.

"If one dies maybe," answered Chernov, "Speaking of death, I had something being parachuted down to me. I wanted to test out the possibility of you falling 200 feet off the ground and survive without landing on anything that could break your fall."

"And what are you going to use to smurf that?" asked Brainy.

"A cadaver," said Chernov.

"What's that?" asked Brainy.

"It's a dead body where the person has request to donate it awhile in life for scientific purposes," said Chernov, "I'm getting a dead smurf to test it, I'm going to have Sloppy's pet fly drop it straight on it's head on a target. I wonder if Fly is that strong enough to do so anyway."

"A dead what?" asked Brainy.

As they walked into the village, their was a box that had recently parachuted in. It was addressed to Chernov and it said it was from his dad, the smurfs were surrounding it because it was oozing out a putrid odor that has Fly swarming it.

"Get off of their Fly," ordered Sloppy.

Fly obeyed just as Chernov approaches the box, "Fly, stay nearby I need you for a second." insist Chernov, "Due to the odor coming out of this box, we're going to need a trash can. Somebody bring one out."

A smurf brought in a large trash can with a trash bag in it, "Why?" asked another Smurf.

"Cause what y'all about to see is so sick, so horrible, so insmurf if that's what's you call it that you're going to puke." warned Chernov, "Trust me, you'll might run for the hills so get ready."

Chernov takes out a knife and cuts the tape off and removes the lid of the box but didn't open it all the way, "Wow it smells so bad," he said as he put's on latex gloves. "Get ready to gasp in horror, it does not look pretty." He went to the other side of the box and the end upwards, whatevers in the box came out, everyone gasped at the sight of it as expected.

It was a dead smurf, wearing the familiar clothing, his skin was no longer blue but is grey and a bit green in the abdomen. Some smurfs took of their Phrygian caps and vomit in them as others vomit in the trash can that was set up, some ran for the hills as others simply passed out of the spot. Chernov took off his camouflaged Phrygian cap and used it to try to filter out the smell of death.

"It's a Smurf Cadaver," said Chernov through the fabric through his hat, "They're smurfs who donated their bodies for scientific purposes, for some reason this wasn't preserved very well."

Sloppy was hanging onto Fly as hard as he can as the insect tried his best to grab a hold of the cadaver, "Fly, this is where you come in." said Chernov as he puts his hat back on and pulls the cadaver out of the box entirely, "Take it over that target over there and hold it above it at 200ft until I tell you to drop it." said Chernov, "Hold it by the legs and try your best to drop it on it's head."

Fly agreed as Sloppy removes his leash and Fly grabbed the cadaver's legs and hoist it into the air, the weight of the dead smurf is amazing as decomposition caused it to bloat and rigor mortis caused it to stiffen up and cold. Fly was 200 "human" feet up in the sky with the cadaver above the target that's at a safe distance from the smurfs, Papa Smurf came out to see what's going on.

"We're going to test if Brainy would have survived being dropped from 200 human feet up in the air," explained Chernov, "A dead smurf is willing to donate his body for the experiment. He probably wasn't expecting this."

"Drop it Fly!" yelled Chernov.

Everyone watched as Fly dropped the cadaver, it fell to the ground so fast that no one has no time to prepare themselves as the cadaver hits the ground square on it's head and the head explodes like a watermelon sending chunks of bone and decayed brain matter everywhere. "Ohhhh," the smurfs grossed out. Brainy was taking notes as Fly comes down as Chernov grabs a piece of brain matter and fed it to Fly as a reward. Causing more smurfs to vomit, but Sloppy doesn't seem to mind.

"If that was Brainy and he was alive," explained Chernov, "His head would obviously implode and his spine would have been crushed, his heart would still be working though as it pumps blood out of the body like a faucet leaving a even bigger mess which will attract the flies. In this case, it attracted this fly."

"Luckily, some trees smurfed my fall." added in Brainy, as he does his best not to vomit.

"Yeah, but you were bruised and beaten like you've got into a fight with the Incredible Hulk." said Chernov.

"What does this prove?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Simple, it proves you can't survive being dropped from 200 human feet and second it causes a big splatter on the ground." said Chernov, "Now who was the one who kicked Brainy?"

None of the smurfs said a word.

"Ok then so I'm going to bury the cadaver and we would go on living with the thought that Brainy nearly died," said Chernov, "By the way, the cadaver died from a heart attack. You can asked Gargamel about that as he removes it from a chunk of gold he made."

Luckily, the target was one massive fabric. Chernov wrapped the cadaver with the cloth and carried it out of the village, all the smurfs head back to their jobs as Brainy stays near Chernov's house as he comes back an hour later. "Well Brainy, now they won't have to kick you that hard from now on." said Chernov.

"Maybe," commented Brainy, "At least our problems are over."

"What problems?" asked Chernov as they walked inside his house and shut the door behind them.

Later that night – using his chemistry skills, Chernov created a potion that makes him attracted to to the opposite sex. Man or woman, if they put it on they will attract the opposite sex like an Axe deodorant commercial. "Just wait for it," said Chernov. "And nothing."

After he puts on the potion, he steps out and walks around town to see if he attracted anybody. After walking around till midnight, Chernov gives up and heads back home. After stripping to his boxers he hops into bed when suddenly a figure came out of the corner and jumped on him and proceeds to kiss him, realizing that his potion worked he gets to work right away.

The next day, Chernov wakes up and finds Smurfette in bed with him. She was naked and her dress was tossed against the wall, "Score!" cheered Chernov, waking Smurfette up. "What's going on?" she asked as she lift up the covers, "Wow, why are our smurfs look different?"

"I'll show you why," answered Chernov as he pulls the covers over him and Smurfette.

"Ooo, this is nice." she approved.

7 minutes later, Chernov and Smurfette gets up and get dressed and prepares for breakfast. Smurfette simply left feeling dizzy and relaxed, Chernov smiled and said, "Now that wasn't bad now was it?" he said to himself to a mirror.

And so it was, that the smurf's lives were changed forever but things haven't changed that much. The 10 other smurf villages lived in isolation from each other at first, then finally built contact with each other and hidden trails were set in place, to this day Gargamel wonders if he would have won the war against the smurfs if he hadn't created Smurfette and Sassette. Speaking of Sassette, she wasn't present at the time as she was lost in the woods and somehow find her way back.

She left because there wasn't much to do and there you go, of course – the Smurf's adventures never ends as it's taking off once more.

**THE END**


End file.
